The Second Wedding Night
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: The name really gives away the plot ... for mature audiences.


"_Bill, I love you so. I always will. I look at you and see the passion_…" Emily sang as they rode up in the elevator.

She couldn't stop laughing as Richard led her into their suite at the Ritz. Yes, they were only fifteen minutes from home. Yet tonight was special. It was their wedding night. Well, their second wedding night. Richard was glad that he had checked in before the ceremony as Emily was not quite sober at the moment and he was happy to quickly lead her to their room and not be in the presence of others.

He knew from her constant laughing and the loud tone of her voice that she had drank more than just the two glasses of vodka he'd seen her down earlier in the evening. Her voice became very loud and she liked to say naughty things when she drank. And he was starting to regret playing that damn song for her as she had now sang it to him three times since they'd left the reception. It made it only slightly better that her singing voice was so pleasing to the ears.

Richard's hand rested on her hip as he led her into the suite and shut the door. She quickly turned into his arms, rubbing her body against his seductively. "_I was the one who came runnin' when you were lonely, I haven't lived one day not lovin' you only_," she continued, making Richard dance with her again. She was only slightly uneasy on her feet and he thought for a moment that she was rubbing up against him so often to excite him and not just by accident.

He removed her arms from around his neck, leading her over to the couch to sit down. "I think maybe you need to sober up for a bit," he suggested.

"Nonsense," Emily argued, as he sat her down on the couch.

"Exactly how much did you drink tonight?" Richard asked, kneeling down beside her.

Emily rolled her eyes in an animated manner. "Well, I didn't drink anything before the ceremony. Afterwards, I had a vodka tonic that you brought me." She smiled, touching his face. "And then another one sometime after that."

"Yes," Richard confirmed. "I remember that. But I didn't see you drink anything else … and you can drink more vodka than anyone I know and not show any signs of inebriation."

Emily giggled. "I had a rum and coke, too. Lorelai gave me one last night. It was quite good. I didn't think I would like it, but I did. Have you had one before? I think you'd like it, too."

Richard's brow furrowed. "I told the bartender not to give you anything but vodka." She did not mix alcohol well and he now understood her behavior. She could have a few glasses of vodka or rum alone and not show a sign of being the least bit intoxicated. Yet if she took more than a few sips of another drink, too, she was suddenly a different woman.

"I know," she laughed. "That's why I asked Marilyn to get it for me." Richard sighed. "And then Mimsy brought me one, too." She wasn't drunk. She'd just had enough to help her forget Lorelai's words. Emily knew that she would remember them in the morning but she didn't want to think about them tonight. If she thought about her daughter, she would probably cry all night and that was not what she had planned for tonight. She wanted to think only about her husband and their wedding night. So, she drank the two glasses of rum and coke and let herself get a bit tipsy. It was the only way to shut out the pain that she felt in her heart.

Richard shook his head. He wondered if something was bothering her. She did not usually drink more than one or two glasses of wine, let alone more than a glass of hard liquor. Only when Emily was upset did she break her usual limit.

"Come on, Richard," she cooed, sliding to the edge of the couch as he still knelt before her. "I've maybe had a bit too much to drink…" He huffed. "But I'm still capable of enjoying our wedding night," she smiled, putting her hands against his face. She kissed him gently, resting her forehead against his. "Don't you remember that wine tasting we went to in France with Hopie? I had a little too much to drink that night too, but I don't remember hearing any complaints from you." She laughed. "I heard a lot of things from you, but none of them were complaints," she corrected herself.

"Well, you heard quite a few complaints from your sister the next morning," Richard reminded her. If Emily were more sober, she would be embarrassed by the memory of her sister's horrified face as she informed Emily that she could hear every moan she had made the previous night.

Emily laughed. "Hopie is married to a Frenchman. I'm sure that she understood." She kissed her husband's nose. "And besides, she should have been happy to know that her sister is married to such a wonderful man," Emily smiled. "A man with such wonderfully talented hands," she added, resting her hands against his shoulders.

Richard chuckled. He hadn't been nearly as embarrassed as Emily had been. Truthfully, he was a little proud of himself for being able to still please his wife in such a manner. He removed her hands from his body. "I am not going to take advantage of my drunken wife just so that I can have my way with you." He stood up, reaching out to help her to her feet.

"While I appreciate your chivalry, I am not drunk, Richard." Emily moved herself into his arms. "Yes, I've had a bit more to drink than usual, but I'm still quite capable of making love to my husband and being able to remember it in the morning. And I most definitely intend to remember this night." Her hands slid up his chest, toying with the lapels of his suit jacket. "Besides, do you really want to spend our wedding night alone?" she asked, looking up at him innocently. "I bought something special for you…" she smiled.

As she felt Richard's hands rest on her hips, Emily pulled away from him in a teasing manner. "I even went to that horrid store in the mall for you. But if you don't want to undress me, I suppose you'll never know what I bought… It's too bad that I've already worn it and I can't take it back now," she teased. She turned away from him, hoping to achieve her desired result.

Richard moved towards her, pulling his wife back into his arms. "I never said that I didn't want to undress you," he whispered, bending his head down to kiss her neck. She smiled as she felt Richard's lips against the nape of her neck. He knew that was one of the spots that always turned her on. All thoughts vanished from her mind for an instant. When she regained her senses, she slowly moved her hands to grasp his tie.

Emily giggled, tugging on it. He didn't usually wear a tie, but she loved the sight of him wearing one. It just looked so regal and so unlike her husband. It was made of an expensive silk material and she smiled as he looked down at her. An idea came to mind and she let go of his tie, moving her hands down to his waist. She undid his belt and flung it from the belt loops in a rather haphazard manner.

Richard frowned as the buckle of the belt clinked against a vase on the table. It nearly tipped over. "Emily, what are you doing?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment, looking up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know…" she teased, grasping the waistband of his pants with both her hands. Richard remained still, watching her. Emily slowly lowered herself down to her knees as she slid his trousers down his legs. She grinned up at him mischievously upon discovering that he had forgone his usual pair of boxer shorts. Her hand slid behind Richard's right knee, gently bending it as she freed him from his dress shoe and pants leg. She then repeated the procedure on his left, finally tossing the pants aside.

Richard didn't know what to expect from his wife. She remained on her knees, pushing herself back against her calves and heels to look up at her husband. It was always intriguing to her to look up at him and see that look in his eyes that signified he didn't know what she had planned for him. It excited her to know that she could still gain her husband's total attention with so little effort. Emily reached her hands out to run along the outsides of his legs. Slowly she trailed her fingertips along his skin. Her touch was soft and Richard could feel himself growing harder at just the sight of his wife kneeling before him. She was such a beautiful and amazing woman that sometimes he couldn't imagine how he had ever won her heart.

He reached out to caress her cheek and she ceased her movements, closing her eyes for a moment. "Thank you for marrying me." Emily opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Again," he added.

"You'll definitely be thanking me in a few minutes," she teased, lifting her hands to release a few buttons at the bottom of his shirt. She glanced up at him, taking his erection in her hand. Wrapping her fingers around it, she squeezed gently as Richard inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth, running her tongue along the tip of his penis before sucking it. It encouraged her further to hear him moan her name as she ran her fingernails along his shaft. She glanced up at him and their eyes locked. Richard didn't know how to react to what she was doing to him. He grasped the back of her head, taking a fistful of her hair as she continued to please him. It had been quite a while since she had taken him this way. He tried to control himself as he watched his wife. She was really quite good at this. He'd forgotten just how good she was. He could feel himself grow harder each time that she looked up at him as she continued to tease him with her mouth.

He didn't have to warn her that he was getting close to his peak. Emily could tell from the way that he tensed up. She ran her tongue along his shaft one last time before pulling away. Richard looked down at her. "Not yet, Mr. Gilmore," she teased, pushing herself off her knees. He reached out his hand to help her stand up. Emily licked her bottom lip as she placed her hands on his chest. He was still dressed in his oxford shirt and she remained fully clothed.

"Still feeling like you're taking advantage of your drunken wife?" she asked, standing close to him. Richard didn't respond, but grabbed her, crushing his lips against hers.

Richard began to unbutton his shirt and Emily moved her hands to her suit jacket. She undid the buttons and Richard helped her to push it from her shoulders. She smiled and slid her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground for a moment. When he placed her back on her feet, she reached behind herself, undoing the clasp of her skirt and lowering the zipper. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Richard smiled at her lace panties. This was apparently part of what she had bought for tonight and he expressed his approval. They covered her hips and her behind completely, yet the white fabric excited him and he reached out to touch her thigh. The lace was rough against his fingertips. Emily closed her eyes at the feel of his thumb rubbing against her skin. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom area of the suite.

He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her, but Emily pushed him back. She motioned for him to roll onto his back and he obliged as she climbed on top of him and placed her knees on both sides of his torso. Fortunately, she was light enough that he could withstand her weight against his stomach. Emily ran her hands up his chest. Richard watched as she bent over him and began to kiss his neck, just beneath his earlobe. He moaned her name as she traced a pattern with her tongue. Her hair tickled his skin. She then pushed herself up, reaching for Richard's arm.

Emily pressed her lips against his fingers. Then she kissed his palm and next his wrist. She slowly began to kiss her way up his arm until she reached the inside of his elbow. Every few seconds she glanced at her husband. His eyes were glued to her and she gave him a seductive smile. She continued to kiss up his arm until she reached his shoulder. As she pressed her lips against it, she mumbled, "You seduced me on our first wedding night. Now it's my turn."

She placed her hands on the outside of his shoulders as she bent above him. Richard could see that her eyes were dark with passion as he looked up at her. He reached up to push her hair out of her face and she grasped his hand. Shaking her head, Emily put his hand down as she lowered herself to kiss his collarbone. She traced it with her tongue, pressing kisses against his chest. Her hands ran along his body, over his chest, his torso, and finally his stomach, her fingernails lightly grazing his skin.

As she moved to straddled him, Emily grasped the edge of her camisole, pulling it over her head. Richard watched as she revealed what she was wearing beneath. He was a bit disappointed to see her strapless bra until she reached for his hand and held it as she brushed it between her breasts. Richard allowed her to control his movements despite the fact that he wanted to grab her and pin her beneath him.

"Well… does it get your approval?" she asked. It had literally felt beneath her to walk into that store. She'd gone to the mall an hour out of town, knowing that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew there. She told herself that it was for Richard. It was their wedding night and she wanted to wear something that he too would enjoy. So, she'd tucked away her pride and gone into the store and bought the bra and panty set.

Emily looked down at her husband, waiting for his response. Richard took his time to scan his eyes all the way down her body and back up to meet her gaze. "I think you are actually more beautiful than the first time that I married you."

"You always know just what to say," she smiled and her body shook for a moment as she laughed. "Well, in bed, at least," she added.

Emily took his hands and placed them on her hips. His thumbs began to caress the lace material of her panties and she smiled down at him. Nodding, she lifted her hips slightly so that Richard could help her to slide her panties down her legs. He watched her as she changed her position, extending her legs to fully remove them. Resuming her position atop of him, she bent forward to place a kiss on the side of his mouth, pressing her lace-clad breasts against his body as she did so. Richard's hand grasped the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as he held her tightly, not letting go. Emily moaned into his mouth as he sucked on the end of her tongue.

She finally placed her hand against his chest, pushing herself back. Richard watched her as she once again positioned her knees on both sides of his hips. She lifted her body up, moving forward a bit to slowly lower herself onto him. Her left hand balanced against his chest and she could hear him groan softly as she took him inside of her. Emily reached behind her with her other hand to unclasp her bra and let it fall from her chest. Richard watched her intently, shifting his gaze from their enjoined bodies to her full breasts.

Emily leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders yet she remained far enough away from him that he couldn't kiss her. Her hair fell slightly in her face but it was still mostly pulled back. As she looked down at him watching her, she began to move her hips in a circular motion, moaning as she felt her husband rubbing against every inch of her. Emily arched her back and inhaled sharply as she felt him moving inside of her. She let out a scream and Richard smiled as he felt himself slide deeper within her. Emily continued to grasp his shoulders as she moved atop of him, keeping her eyes open to look down at him. It almost frightened her to realize just how much she loved him.

It seemed like a lifetime that they had been moving together and Richard could tell that his wife was tiring from her movements. He reached out; clutching her hips, he gently took over the pace of their love making. He slowly pushed her forward and back as he moved her body against his. It was rather intoxicating to watch her move atop of him. From his angle, he had a perfect view of their love making. He could see their bodies moving together in unison. Richard looked up at her and their eyes met. She moaned his name as she closed her eyes. "God, I love you," she whispered, though it sounded more like a groan.

Emily let go of his shoulders and removed his hand from her hip. As she once again gained control, she continued her circular movements. She moved his hand to her breast. Richard grasped it, squeezing gently, causing her to moan. His thumb ran across her nipple and she inhaled. He enjoyed the sounds that she made as his hands explored her body. He slid his hand from her breast to her stomach and back up again. "Forty years," he whispered, his fingers running over the necklace that he'd given her earlier that night.

"Forty years," she smiled as their eyes met. Emily continued to move her hips, remembering how awkward and uncertain she had felt that first night. None of those emotions were familiar to her anymore. She now knew her husband's body as well as her own. And he too knew every word and touch that would send her over the edge. He knew when to seduce her and when to let her seduce him.

The sensation of moving herself against him and his hands exploring her body were enough to send her over the edge, and more than just one time. Richard watched as she closed her eyes, crying out in ecstasy as she rode him, grinding her hips against his. Yet she didn't stop even after her orgasm had begun to fade. She opened her eyes and bent down to finally kiss him. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Their tongues danced around, exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

As their bodies rubbed against each other, Emily felt herself once again climbing towards her peak. This time she didn't fight it. She allowed herself to let go and to fully experience it. Richard soon followed her as he found his release within her.

Emily lay still atop her husband, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Richard asked, running his hand down her back and up again.

Emily lifted her head to look at her husband. She smiled at the way he was looking at her. "Do you still dislike it when I mix my alcohols?" she asked. Richard didn't answer her, but pressed his lips against hers in response.

* * *

Many thanks to **Cira** for her help in editing the story. What would I do without you? And a special thanks to the **Vicious Trollops** for always being so insipring! 


End file.
